


The price of the Advantage

by JaredJJF



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: CBS, M/M, Survivor - Freeform, Survivor: Island of the Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredJJF/pseuds/JaredJJF
Summary: Dean lost the challenge of the island of the idols, but he want that advatange so much. So, Dean would try a sexy way to convice Boston Rob to gave it.Survivor Tv reality show [Boston Rob x Dean] (Dean x Tommy is mentioned) This is all fictional.
Relationships: Dean Kowalski/Tommy Sheehan, Rob Mariano/Dean Kowalski
Kudos: 1





	The price of the Advantage

Dean goes to island of idols and meets Rob and Sandra. They give him a challenge to get advantage and he must flip a coin. Dean flips the coin, but he loses, and Rob and Sandra tell him he lost the challenge. At night Sandra has to go another place to sleep. Rob and Dean sleep alone in shelter. 

In the night Dean start going closer and closer to Rob as they sleep next to each other. Dean start looking in Rob clothes and accidentally rub Rob’s crotch. Rob wakes and say, "Dean what are you doing?" Dean says "I want the advantage. I was trying to get it from your pocket." Rob smile and say, "well how much u want it?" "so bad i need it", Dean answered it. Rob says, "well there is one way for you to get it" He grabs Dean’s hands and put it inside his pants. Dean says, "I will do anything for it" and Dean start kissing Rob and rubbing Rob's dick from under his shorts.

He then goes down, start kissing Robs pecs. He kisses Rob’s big arms and says, "you have such big muscles daddy" and licks Robs armpits. Rob says, "I have something bigger down" Dean puts Rob’s dick out and says, "do you mean this?" "yes, so what about sucking it", Rob said. Dean says, "oh yeah babe let me taste this big thing" and starts sucking Rob’s dick. Rob moans, "aahh fuck yeah." Dean sucks it good; he sucks Robs balls then lick all over his dick then he sucks the tip very gently. He licks the tip nice then swallows the whole dick. Rob moans "aahh fuck you’re so good at it" Dean say while jerking off "I’m a slut daddy, I am a pro cocksucker, I been sucking Tommy every day." Rob slaps Dean’s face with his dick then Dean start sucking again. Dean sticks his tongue and start slapping the dick into his tongue then deepthroats the dick again. Rob moans "aaahh fuck yeah this is so good." 

Rob start grabbing Dean’s butt and massaging it. And as Dean sucks Rob start fingering him. Dean moans "aaahh this is good." Rob says "so you are a pro slut can u do more than sucking cock?" Dean says "yeah daddy.... let me ride your big dick”. So, Dean goes, and he sit on Robs lap and puts the dick inside his hole. Dean moans "aaahhh fuck, this is so big." He starts riding Rob’s dick and they make out as Dean ride it.

Rob says, "oh fuck, i bet u can take a big dick bitch so ride it." " I love a big dick now fuck me harder", Dean answers. Rob starts fucking his harder and harder. Dean moan "aaahhhh fuck daddy fuck me uuuuhhhh destroy my ass". Rob fucks harder as they kiss a lot. Rob starts kissing Dean’s neck and then Dean’s pecks too. "Fuck, you are whore. Take my cock”. Dean starts moan while Rob fucks "Daddy destroy my hole yessss fuck me hard give me that big dick".

Rob then put him in doggy position and start ponding Dean’s ass hard and hard. He fucks Dean while pushing his hair and says, "you like that right, you fucking slut? aaaaahhhhh fuck this ass is so good". Dean moan "uuuuuhhhh daddy yessss fuck me I’m just a hole for you yeaahhhh fuck". Rob start fucking more and more. Rob puts his hands in Dean’s mouth and Deans suck his fingers. "Daddy yesss give me dick fuck show me who’s the boss", Dean says. "Fuck yeah, I own you, this sexy body is mine, and I’m going to destroy this pretty ass” "aaahhh fuck yeah I’m your slut fuck me daddy".

Rob grabs Dean again and starts fucking him as ride. "fuck yeah. this ass is so good you’re such a dirty slut ride that dick”. Dean moan "aaaaahhh fuck this is so good. fuck my whore ass I’m a dirty slut meant to be bred and a cum deposit pound my hole daddy" and starts shaking his ass. Rob moan in ecstasy " aaahhh fuck you’re such a dirty whore. You deserve nothing but my cock inside your slut ass.". Rob start slapping Dean’s ass. Dean moan loud "aaahhh fuck yeah daddy punish me with your big dick and hit me more too". Rob slaps his face and also start grabbing his ass as Dean shakes it on his dick. Rob moan "fuck!! You are a whore. You are so sexy" "aaahhh daddy. Destroy me fuck me”, Dean answer.

Rob fucks Dean harder and harder and as Dean shakes the ass. Rob moans, "aaahh i think I will cum baby”. "Yes daddy. Inside me please cream my slutty hole. Aaahhh fuck", Dean moan. “Ohhh fuck. Take that Load you whore" and Rob and cums all inside Dean’s hole. Dean moans "Uuhhhh Yeahhhhh! Give me all your cum daddy. All inside me!!!!". Rob grabs Dean’s dick and start jacking off. “Now it’s your turn bitch”. Dean says "Fuck. I'm going to cum too. Yesss daddy, I'm cumming." and Dean cums all over Rob’s face and body. Dean climbs off Rob and grabs Rob’s dick. “I want more daddy” and then he sucks Rob’s dick. “Ohh my God. You dirty whore. Ahhhh” Rob finishes cumming all over Dean’s face and body and inside his mouth. Dean licks the cum from Rob’s chest. Both make out sharing their cums for some minutes.

Rob says, "here’s your advantage. You deserve it" while he slaps Dean’s ass. And Dean answers "well truth is, I didn’t want the advantage only. I want to taste Boston Rob big cock". Rob says, "well do you want my cock forever?". "Yes daddy. I will give you my hole, my mouth, my body forever whenever u want", Dean answer back. They kiss more before sleep together.


End file.
